dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage Shenron
| Race=Shadow Dragon| Date of birth=762 Age (wish is made)| Date of death=790 Age| FamConnect=Kami (Creator) Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Shenron ''(Uncle) Porunga (Namekian Uncle) Black Star Shenron (Uncle) Master Roshi (Wish resorbable of existence) Goku ''(Technical Brother/Revivial caused its existance) Syn Shenron (Brother/Permanent Fusee) Haze Shenron ''(Brother) Eis Shenron ''(Brother) Nuova Shenron ''(Brother) Oceanus Shenron ''(Sister) Naturon Shenron ''(Brother)}} is one of the seven Shadow Dragons and the second to be fought by the duo of Goku and Pan. Rage is the dragon of the Five-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of electricity. Biography Just like the other Shadow Dragons, Rage Shenron was born from the negative energy that resulted in the overuse of the Dragon Balls. He was specifically born from the wish used to resurrect Goku so that he can fight against the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta (both Goku and Rage acknowledged that they are kind of like brothers). After defeating the bumbling and grotesque Haze Shenron, Goku and Pan continue their search across the devastated Earth for the remaining six Shadow Dragons. They do not encounter Rage straight away, instead observing his gelatinous “electric slime”, which had scattered itself all across a destroyed city. When they meet Rage himself, Goku and Pan are confused by the fact that the terrible monster barely reaches Pan’s waist, despite Rage's claims to be the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons. When they mention the death of Haze Shenron, Rage merely scoffs and states that Haze was in fact the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. Despite his size Rage Shenron's ability to harness electricity through his electric slime proves troublesome for Goku and Pan, as their energy attacks are nullified by it's electric blasts. Their energy is also sapped after they are mauled by Rage’s electric slime. Rage then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state, which angers Rage Shenron. Rage's electric attacks proved to be insufficient against the Super Saiyan 4 as Goku was not affected at all. Goku attempted to finish the fight by destroying Rage and his electric slime with a 10x Kamehameha, but surprisingly, much to Rage's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime was able to conceal the energy from Goku's attack before sending it back to Goku. Goku shielded Pan from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Goku took a tremendous amount damage and was forced to revert back to his child-like normal state. Rage Shenron proceeded with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Pan and Goku to escape. Rage uses his slime to capture Pan and Goku and attempts to kill them both. Death Unfortunately for Rage Shenron, it began to rain and caused his large outer body to undergo a violent chain reaction. Withdrawing to a safer distance, Goku and Pan watched as the Shadow Dragon tried in vain to scatter his electric slime again, but this proved impossible due to the slimes enormous size that prevents Rage from taking shelter from the rain. He ultimately exploded and returned to his original size. As Goku and Pan found Rage, battered and beaten in a pile of rubble, they asked that he give up. Rage Shenron agreed and stated that Pan could take his Dragon Ball. However, as Pan approached to take the Dragon Ball from him, Rage tried one last attempt at killing the young girl; Goku swiftly destroyed the Shadow Dragon with a close-range Kamehameha blast. Personality Rage Shenron can be viewed as overconfident, arrogant, and obsessive over power. Under the delusions of being the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons, he believes himself to be unstoppable and no one can ever defeat him. These traits would reveal to be his greatest weakness as his obsession with power and his desire to be the best would lead to his defeat in battle as well as his death. Abilities *'Electric Slime': Rage Shenron summons various electrical slime to shock his opponents. *'Electric Slime Body Build': By summoning all his electric slime, Rage Shenron is able to make himself bigger. *'Dragon Thunderclap': He shoots two electric aura beams he used on Goku. Trivia * Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Siblings Category:Males